Existing systems are known for adjusting the splay angle of a line array of speakers after they are suspended in the air with hanging equipment using a “pull-back” accessory. For such systems the array is typically suspended with the speakers oriented straight (i.e., zero degree splay angle) and then the pull-back accessory is adjusted to increase tension to adjust the splay angles and bring the rear of the speakers together to form the desired array curvature.
Additional systems for adjusting the splay angle between speakers in a line array are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014/0205132 and 2015/0208150, both to Spillmann et al.